2016
2016 is the year Tamura Meimi graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project. Members *January 1: Morning Musume '15 becomes Morning Musume '16. *January 15: Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Kiyono Momohime join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *May 30: Tamura Meimi graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project. Singles *January 27: Doushiyou, Watashi / Ichigo Ichie - Ciao Bella Cinquetti *February 3: Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - NEXT YOU / Juice=Juice *February 17: Sakura Night Fever / Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsu Moushin / Osu! Kobushi Tamashii - Kobushi Factory *February 24: Takaramono / Itsuwari - LoVendoЯ *March 9: Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ - Country Girls *April 6: TBA - ANGERME DVDs/Blu-rays *January 20: **The Girls Live Vol.18 (DVD) **Yuubae - Fukumura Mizuki (BD) *February 3: **℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ (DVD) **Thank You Very Berry (DVD) *February 17: The Girls Live Vol.19 (DVD) *February 24: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *March ??: **BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~ "Best Fifteen ~Morning Musume '15 Hen~" (DVD) **BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~ "Onna Nichibu (Idol Nippon Ryu) & Engeki Joshibu Musical 'Koisuru Hello Kitty' Kanshasai" (DVD) **BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~ "Iaido & Roudoku-do (℃-ute)" (DVD) *March 2: **Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong (DVD) **ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" (DVD & Blu-ray) *March 9: The Girls Live Vol.20 (DVD) *March 23: Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ (DVD & Blu-ray) Concerts *2015 - March 27: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code2→NEXT to YOU~ *2015 - January 30: Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ *January 2 - February 20: Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *February 7 - April 17: ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *February 13 - March 6: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ *March 12 - May 22: Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *March 19 - March 20: Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 *April 2 - May 14: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru *May 5 - May 21: ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *May 30: ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" ~Tamura Meimi Sotsugyou Special~ *August 25: Buono! Budokan Live (Title TBA) Events *February 25: ANGERME Shin Member Kamikokuryo Moe Ohirome Event ~Kamiko Shiren!? no 4-ban Shoubu~ *March 19 - March 20: Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 Birthday Events *January 7: Morning Musume '16 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event *January 25: ANGERME Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event ~Shinnenkai ja nai yo! Birthday Event da yo! Minna de Akari wo Iwaundaa!!!~ *February 2: Morning Musume '16 Makino Maria Birthday Event *February 5: ℃-ute Nakajima Saki Birthday Event 2016 *February 7: ℃-ute Yajima Maimi & Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2016 *February 10: Country Girls Ozeki Mai Birthday Event 2016 *February 15: Morning Musume '16 Ogata Haruna Birthday Event *February 19: Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2016 *February 24: Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami Birthday Event 2016 *March 4: Kobushi Factory Fujii Rio Birthday Event 2016 *March 5 - March 6: Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai ~Otomomochi Zenin Shugo 2016~ *March 8: Kobushi Factory Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2016 Theater *March 25 - May 29: Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! Auditions ]] *January 7: Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition begins *February 14: Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition first round ends (application deadline) Media *January 21: GREEN ROOM ends *January 28: Girls Night Out premieres *February 6: ''Budokan'' premieres on Fuji TV. *February 10: Budokan premieres on BS SKY PerfecTV! Publications *January 2: Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2016 WINTER *January 30: Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ Nippon Budokan LIVE Mini Shashinshuu *February 27: Harukaze - Kudo Haruka Others *September 10: ℃-ute Day (℃-ute no Hi) *September 14: Morning Musume's 19th anniversary *October 10: Juice=Juice Day (JuuJuu no Hi) Category:2016